


I Had A Dream About You Last Night

by ZombieMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cuddles, DREAMS ARE WEIRD OKAY, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Surreal horror, bonding over weird dreams, i hope gen is an okay rating for this, intentional bad grammar in the first part, miiight be pseudo incest depending on interpretation?, ptsd induced nightmares, surreal horror and happy cuddles are my fetishes okay, that dream where youre naked but its platonic and not embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMermaid/pseuds/ZombieMermaid
Summary: You ever have a dream you know couldn't possibly be real but you have to check and see if your loved ones are alive or not mutated or something?Corrin does.





	I Had A Dream About You Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have like no practice with writing but lately i've been getting an urge for it so here's my first ao3 post it might be rough and maybe a bit ooc? but i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless
> 
> ANYWAY i was reading an anthology of short surreal-ish manga stories for a kind-of-obscure publisher called AX and this got inspired

_mother, collapsed before her. because she protected her. because of HER._

_"this...you did this. you did this!"_

_she turns around. "takumi..."_

_"this is all your fault!"_

_he stands upright, though half his body is missing. fury, despair, tears rolling down from his one remaining eye._

_**where is the other half? did i do that?**_

_"i'll look for it. i'm sure it's around somewhere."_

_**search through the rubble. can't find it. can't find it anywhere. have to find it. have to find it have to find it have to find it**_

_scales form on her arms, horns steadily protrude from her head. **no, not now. NOT NOW.**_

_"haven't destroyed enough, have you?"_

_"no, no, i'm not doing this! i don't want this! i'll find the rest of your body!" it's probably crushed somewhere. by her. but she doesn't know. not for sure. he's desperate. livid. terrified. **because of me**. "i have to find it!"_

_rub the scales off. scratch them off. bite them off. you can't let it take over._

_they won't come off. they won't stop. **they won't stop. THEY WON'T STOP.**_

****

****

**_stop it stop it stop it STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT_** _-_

 

Suddenly back to normal. Sitting up, in bed. Sweating. Can't stop panting.

"Just a dream..." It didn't feel like one. But it was. Just go back to sleep.

"..."

Go to sleep.

"..."

Sleep.

"...I know it was only a dream, but...I just have to make sure."

Hallway, winding. She knows the way, but somehow it still feels like she could get lost at any moment. Her peripheral vision focuses on shadows, as if anything from the dreaming world will sneak out, jump out, at any moment.

His door. _Is it too much to wake him for this?_ Maybe. _But i have to make sure!._

She knocks. Rustling heard from the other side. She knocks again.

"Hold on a minute, I'm coming." She thinks she hears a mumbling, "Who the hell at this hour...?"

The door opens.

"Oh. it's you." Of all the people to wake him up at this hour, it just had to be HER, didn't it?

"Um. You're..." whole, it seems. but just in case, "you're not...hurt, are you? Are you okay?"

His eyebrow raises. "Uhh, no? I'm not injured, if that's what you mean. Can't say I like having my sleep interrupted though." In truth, he'd been awoken from one of his own nightmares - his mother slain, his so-called "sister" walking away into darkness like she belonged _there_ and not _here_ and dammit why was this one so frequent - but may hell itself freeze over before he'd admit THAT to her.

"Oh. Um. That's good." _Told you it wasn't real. Now look, you've bothered him for no reason._ "Sorry for disturbing you. I'll go now."

She runs, quietly, back to her room. He watches her until she rounds the corner, out of sight, then closes the door and heads back to bed, shaking his head.

"What was that all about?"

======

"Yeesh, and I thought MY nightmares were bad. When was this one?"

"About a month ago, I think?"

Cuddling together, in his bed. An impossible circumstance just a month before, they'd grown closer, more understanding. She's no monster, he was never truly hateful, only scared. It turned out they really could get along after all, even enough to comfort each other like this.

"Wait, a month? Wasn't that around the time...was that why you woke me up in the middle of the night, asking if I was hurt?"

"Um. Yeah." She blushes. "I mean, I know it was just a dream, but it just. It felt so real. I-I had to m-make s-sure." She chokes back a sob. Dammit, she really hates crying in front of him. _I'm the one who hurt him, why am I crying?_ \- "I've hurt you enough as it is an-"

"Hey, it's okay." He rubs her back to sooth her. "I've told you before, it wasn't your fault. None of it was, okay? It's alright."

She sniffs. "I suppose so." A hiccup. "B-but i still feel guilty..."

"Well, it isn't. I'm very smart, you know, so you can trust me."

She giggles. Not very long ago such boasts worried (and admittedly annoyed) her. Lately, though, they've come off more endearing, somehow.

"And, again...I'm sorry for how I treated you."

She stifles another hiccup. "I still don't blame you. It did hurt, but it wouldn't be fair to expect you to trust me right off the bat. You were just being careful. Besides, It isn't so bad now. I had another dream recently. A nice one."

"A nice dream? About time. Why are the best dreams so lazy?"

She giggles again. "We were in a big garden, filled with flowers. It was also a bath, because...dream logic, I guess?"

"A bath? Were...we weren't naked, were we?"

She blushed again. "Come to think of it, yeah, we were. Talking about it now, it. Really was kind of an awkward dream, wasn't it?"

"To be honest, yeah. I mean, it'd be one thing if we were kids- wait, were we kids in the dream?"

"Nnno, we were adults. Like we are now. But it wasn't sexual or anything like that."

"Well, that's a relief. I would hope my sister's not having THAT kind of dream about me-"

"H-hey now! i didn't choose the dream!"

Another giggle, from him this time. "Relax, I'm just teasing you."

"Hmmmmph!" she puffes out her cheeks. Despite her playful protests, though, she enjoys when they tease and poke fun at each other. _We really have become close. I'm so happy._ "It was just...it felt normal. And pleasant. Like everything's okay, that's how it should be, and how it's going to be."

"We should take a bath together with a bunch of plants?" he teases; she responds with another 'hmph'. "Being serious, though, I think i get what you mean." He smiles, and damn she loves that smile and how much more often she's been seeing it lately. "It does sound kind of nice."

She yawns, involuntarily. Feels sheepish. "Uh, sorry..."

"No no, it's fine. It's late. We probably should sleep now."

"Yeah, you're right." She snuggles closer to him. "Hey, Takumi?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Any time, Sister. And let me know if any more weird dreams happen, okay?"

"Heh, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they HAVE SEX ha no just kidding. they do that later. you know, when it turns out "holy shit we're conveniently not related and our dead psychic mom ships us FUCK YEAH LET'S DO THIS THING".
> 
> as long as that part's not in the fic itself though you can ignore it and interpret this little story thingy as platonic if you wanna. platonic takorrin and romantic takorrin are both Good and Worthy.
> 
> they do come off kinda shippy here regardless though. damn romantic feelings, being all sneaky and shit like that. pppppbbththth.


End file.
